


That's 'Miss' To You

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: (This is quite intense so if it isn't your kink maybe don't read), Discipline, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Discipline, In Which The Vestal Mouths Off One Too Many Times And Pays The Price With Her Hide, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: There's only so long that brattish, arrogant orders barked at more experienced soldiers can be tolerated. If nobody else will step up to take the holy woman down a peg, then the burden must logically fall on her lodging partner's shoulders.





	That's 'Miss' To You

**Author's Note:**

> I've a Vestal who gets Abusive a little too often. Why not make it fun?

"And you, you oafish cur, where was your blade when that cursed demon was making eyes at me? Did you decide healing just wasn't an important resource for this battle? I've half a mind to knock a little sense into you, to see if we can't prevent that foolish, lazy standing around the next time we venture into battle!"

Junia's incessant berating seems to fall on deaf ears, her travelling companion simply stepping through the door to their humble, shared accommodation, layers of armoured clothing being methodically stripped away until the taller woman is clad in nothing more than her fetchingly tight britches and a grimy, blood-stained undershirt. The holy woman only continues, her voice shrill and rising in volume steadily, until Audrey finally snaps; her movements are as swift and fluid as a snake striking, her palm lashing out to crack hard across her roommate's face. She follows the motion through, pressing her advantage to slam the smaller woman's slender body against the door she'd shut behind them moments prior, one firm hand pressing hard against her mouth in an attempt to finally silence the stream of abuses.

"I'll thank you, sister, to keep a more civil tongue." Audrey begins, ignoring the scandalised look on her friend's face in favour of pressing her up closer to the wall, her own eyes alight with a fire that doesn't quite breach onto her expressionless face. "Something clearly needs to be done."

The thief steps back, giving her acquaintance a little time to breathe- though her hand cracks down on the woman's reddened face a second time when she starts to speak again, effectively cowing her into flushed, seething silence. She's mad, but she's not stupid, and she doesn't exactly want to have hard to explain bruises when she next sees her teammates. No, she'll keep quiet as Audrey brushes herself down and collects herself, offering only silent glares for now. 

"If you're going to act like a petulant brat, suppose I must treat you like one when I'm correcting your behaviour." The woman eventually concludes, ignoring the shocked sputtering of her teammate as she steps forward again, strong and capable hands making short work of the robes she's wearing- paired with a slyly retrieved knife, Junia is soon left bare of all but her boots, pressed back up against a wall and trying in vain to cover herself with both hands, face flushed redder than ever. Her mistreatment isn't over just yet, though, as Audrey wraps a tight, unyielding hand around her upper arm, and drags her away from the wall, taking from her even the faintest amount of cover for her back and backside, try as she might to minimise the amount of herself currently on display.  
Finally, she finds her voice, high-pitched and demanding.

"Unhand me! I don't know what you think you're going to do, now that you've, you've, plied me into iniquity, but I shan't- oh!"

Her words are cut off by a sudden shift in position, Audrey finding a seat atop one of their grubby mattresses and swiftly tugging Junia down, bringing her off balance and causing her to sprawl inelegantly over the thief's toned legs, momentarily on complete display before her legs slam shut and she immediately reaches back to try and cover herself; not that she's allowed to, Audrey taking her wrist in her off hand and pinning it to the woman's back. Before Junia can come up with another blustering insult to hurl at her roommate, a firm hand comes crashing down on her exposed behind, hard enough to jolt her forward and to draw a surprised cry of pain from her lips. She tenses and squirms, shocked into silence, only finding her voice after Audrey delivers another firm, stinging slap to her bare behind.

"Ow! What in the blazes are you- fuck! Stop that!" 

All throughout her objections, Audrey continues to land heavy, halting smacks, her jaw setting and annoyance finally starting to flare onto her pointed features. It's clear that she's not about to show any mercy, angry red splotches rising on the Vestal's pale skin and the woman's sputtering utterances gradually shift into whimpering yelps. Her legs kick reflexively, much as she tries to keep them down, but the unrelenting pace of her disgruntled roommate's palm definitely isn't giving her a chance to adjust or catch her breath.   
As if to add insult to injury, almost literally, the physical intensity is matched only by the aggravated scolding she's receiving, being treated as a child acting out. It's not an unfamiliar sensation, not with her past, but it's one she'd so desperately hoped was behind her now.

"Swanning around, acting like the fox in the henhouse. I'll show you, hubristic wretch. How quickly a useless milksop forgets her place when mingling with her betters, hmm?"

It's not long at all before the Vestal starts feeling tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, the woman convinced that the gunshot-loud sound of palm bouncing off surprisingly plump flesh must be audible to everyone in the entire building. Shame and pain mingle in equal measure, and she lets out a miserable little sniffle; a tell-tale marker of Audrey's effectiveness in lowering her down a peg. Not that it should herald the end, of course, not just yet- after a few more ringing slaps are landed squarely on the stinging, cherry-red skin, Junia is hauled up to her feet, hands slapped away from trying to cover herself or soothe the burning sting. 

"Nearly done, I think. This should keep you in place."

Before Junia can hope that she'll be left to nurse her wounded pride, the chilling sound of a belt buckle being undone reaches her ears, and she immediately whirls around to face Audrey, a hesitant and uncertain look on her pretty features. Audrey only pauses for a moment, head tilting, and surveys how much prettier her roommate looks, miserable and sniffling with handprints on her face... perhaps if she learns her place, something could bloom of this. Probably not, but at least now it'll be fun to imagine. 

"Please..."

Audrey holds up a hand to silence the pleading before it even starts, pulling the supple leather belt loose from the loops holding it in place, her britches falling down one hip fetchingly but staying up well enough for the woman to stride forward confidently, wrapping the belt over itself and letting it crack menacingly. 

"Bend over the bed. Don't make me force you."

"No, please--"

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Audrey moves, once again grabbing Junia by the upper arm and shoving her forcefully down on the bed, keeping her pinned with one hand on her back as the other swings the belt down, resulting in a jarringly loud impact- overtaken only by the squeal that the Vestal herself lets out, loud and shrill.   
Once again, the pace holds little mercy- the belt rises and falls with the regularity of a metronome, the harsh  _crack_ of leather against skin bouncing over the walls at a much faster speed than before. After just the second stroke, the metaphorical dam breaks, and Junia starts sobbing into the bunched-up sheets beneath her, hips pressing forward weakly into the bed in a vain, useless attempt to escape from the burning, shocking pain. It's not until she's well and truly weeping into the pillow, her formerly ivory-white skin marred with angry purple blotches amidst the glowing, painful redness, that Audrey finally stops, taking a moment to compose herself and start threading her belt back into her britches, looking down at the dishevelled and punished woman with a dispassionate look on her face.

"Let that be a lesson. The next time you force my hand, I'll do it in front of whoever else had to deal with your arrogance at the time. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes, yes, I promise! I'll behave!" 

Content with the meek, sobbing response, the Grave Robber nods, pulling her jacket back on and heading for the door.

"I need a drink. Clean this place up by the time I'm back."


End file.
